Alucinações
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Deus, como ele queria que não fosse mais uma de suas alucinações.


Lúcifer aproximou-se do corpo de Castiel, o moreno arfou ao sentir o peso do outro em cima de si. O anjo caído beijou-lhe a testa lentamente, beijou-lhe os olhos fechados, beijou-lhe o rosto, e quando finalmente tocou-lhe os lábios de maneira sofrida, o moreno colocou a mão na nuca do outro querendo cada vez mais ser tocado por aquela boca que a tanto tempo queria beijar.  
>Lúcifer tinha se tornado um objeto de desejo, pois cada vez que se encontrava sozinho a fala mansa e rouca invadia-lhe os ouvidos, e era como se o diabo estivesse mesmo ao seu lado, porque ele sentia o sopro gelado arrepiar-lhe os pelos da nuca. Deus, como ele queria que não fosse mais uma de suas alucinações.<br>_Olá, Castiel.  
>Parecia tão real que ele permitiu a si fechar os olhos e continuar naquele sôfrego desejo que nunca se realizaria.<br>O brilho nos olhos dele enquanto passava os dedos frios por sua boca trêmula.  
>_Você é tão lindo meu irmão.<br>A voz sedutora entrava-lhe pelos ouvidos, e ele soube que Lúcifer estava mesmo ali quando a fala mansa continuou como se cantasse.  
>_O que você quer Lúcifer?<br>E ele sorriu tristemente antes de responder.  
>_O que eu quero, nunca poderei ter, Castiel.<br>Ele passou os dedos pálidos pela sua face, e Castiel teve que conter o impulso de implorar para que ele se mantivesse ali para sempre.  
>Deus! O que está havendo? Por que ele queria Lúcifer ficasse ao seu lado? Por que ele ansiava por ouvir sua voz e sentir seu toque?<br>Tomou coragem para dizer algo, mas sua voz não saiu firme como queria, soou fraca e entrecortada.  
>_Por que... Por que v-veio até... Mim?<br>_Saudade... Saudade de um tempo que não volta.  
>_Eu... -conteve a voz em sua cabeça que lhe mandava calar a boca - Eu posso fazer algo? Quero dizer...<br>Não havia razão para oferecer ajuda a ele, e também, que tipo de ajuda um anjo como ele poderia dar afinal?  
>_Que coisa peculiar você é!<br>Lúcifer pareceu surpreso. Castiel baixou os olhos sentindo-se idiota por ter proferido aquelas palavras.

_Você... Não pode fazer nada. - suspirou pesado antes de continuar, a voz mais baixa que o normal - Ou melhor, você não vai querer nem mesmo considerar realizar o meu querer.  
>O moreno aproximou-se vacilante, tocou a face deformada da casca que ele usava. Lúcifer fechou os olhos sentindo o toque macio. Castiel era o único anjo por quem ele pararia o apocalipse, se esse pedisse. Ele era lindo e sua luz quase o cegava, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente desviar os olhos dele.<br>Castiel aproximou sua boca do ouvido do diabo e sussurrou-lhe:  
>_Diga-me o que quer Lúcifer. Eu... Preciso saber.<br>Encarou os lindos olhos azuis do irmão. Respondeu:  
>_Eu quero ter você. Quero tocar você. Quero ser o único a habitar em seu pensamento.<br>Agarrou-lhe o quadril o juntou seu corpo ao dele. Castiel arfou, a boca do outro a centímetros da sua, a nuca arrepiou-se com o olhar felino do diabo.  
>_Acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que você já habita em meus pensamentos? Que eu quase enlouqueço quando, sozinho lembro-me de sua voz?-disse com dificuldade quando conseguiu normalizar a respiração.<br>O diabo sorriu abertamente.  
>_Eu acreditaria em tudo que você me dissesse, Castiel.<br>Respondeu, passando a língua por seu pescoço e os dedos frios segurando forte seu quadril, como que para impedi-lo de sair dali.  
>Mas a última coisa que Castiel faria era fugir ou afastar-se dele. A única coisa que queria agora, era sentir seu corpo sendo pressionado pelo outro, e sua saliva misturando-se com a dele.<br>_Oh, Deus!  
>Sussurrou quando Lúcifer lhe empurrou até a parede mais próxima pressionando-se fortemente em direção a ele.<br>_Você é meu, Castiel! Só meu.  
>Dizia enlouquecido, enquanto Castiel contorcia-se embaixo de si, gemendo feito louco.<br>As mãos do diabo escorregaram para as coxas de Castiel, erguendo-lhe as pernas e fazendo o anjo enroscá-las em seu quadril. Gemeu ao sentir que ele estava tão duro quanto si mesmo.  
>O beijo de Castiel era bom, doce e demorado, a língua enroscando-se com a sua como em uma dança sensual e prazerosa.<p>

_Eu preciso de mais... - Castiel dizia entre beijos - Ainda não é o suficiente pra mim.  
>Lúcifer separou-se dele minimamente. Devagar como se não quisesse assustá-lo. Tirou-lhe o sobretudo, o paletó e a camisa que o anjo usava sempre, restou apenas a gravata azul.<br>O diabo sentiu as mãos trêmulas tirarem suas vestes e quando estavam totalmente nus, com exceção da gravata de Castiel, Lúcifer empurrou-se para dentro dele com força, o anjo gritou enquanto fincava as unhas nas costas largas.  
>Castiel o sentia ir fundo dentro de si, movimentando-se forte, marcando-lhe a pele branca do pescoço com chupões, apertos no quadril e nas coxas. Apertou-se mais ao encontro de Lúcifer ao sentir seu corpo inteiro formigar, parecia estar flutuando, ouviu um urro esganiçado e só depois percebeu que era de sua própria garganta, sentiu que ia morrer e então derreteu-se, no mesmo instante um liquido quente escorreu pelo meio de suas coxas.<br>Olhou Lúcifer por um momento, tudo o que viu foi beleza, porque ele estava irradiando uma luz tão branca e pura quanto a sua .  
>_Castiel... Oh, Castiel. Seu amor tirou-me da eterna escuridão.<br>Abraçaram-se, sentindo uma felicidade incomum.

Ora um anjo e o próprio diabo, não tinha mesmo como ser comum.


End file.
